For The Greater Good
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: When the Composer wants something, Shibuya wants something, and it's a damn good idea to give both of them what they want.


**DISCLAIMER: TWEWY AND ALL AFFILIATED CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO SQUAREENIX.**

* * *

The man was devoted to his city, that much was clear. He did not waver in his dedication to Shibuya; after all, he couldn't, not with his job. The Conductor was not something to be taken lightly, especially when your boss was as ambiguous in his orders as some J-Pop boy bands were with their looks.   Still, he did not complain, not in the slightest. His personal objections were always washed away in silence. Whatever was best for Shibuya, he would do, no questions asked.

... Of course, it was exactly that unwavering dedication that led him to this situation in the first place.

"Oh, what's with that look?" the Composer giggled as his thumb pushed the second button of his shirt out of its little niche. "You did say _anything_, Conductor."

And this truly was the perfect 'anything.' What was a Composer to do with such an extended break besides use his surroundings to his advantage? His Conductor was attractive enough, so what was the harm in using him?

Kitaniji swallowed audibly, fixating his eyes on his Composer's face (although it wouldn't have mattered, no one could see the eyes past those shades he wore), not daring to move any lower.

"Sir. I simply assumed that the deeds I would do wouldn't be of an... _intimate_ nature," Megumi said under his breath, refusing to admit that his mouth felt exceptionally dry.

The Composer raised his eyebrow, his eyes sparking with the desire and plan to pull rank, which he never hesitated to do. His pale fingers undid the third button, exposing more of his skin.

"Is this... _defiance_, my Conductor?"

Kitaniji shook his head, taking off his shades and revealing eyes of cloudy grey. Quickly he shrugged off his jacket.

"Never, Sir. I would hope that you know me better than that," the Conductor said, voice level. "I'm willing to do whatever you wish."

"Then don't hesitate when I command you," Joshua said coldly, letting his collared shirt slip from his shoulders. He picked it up and folded it quickly, placing it on the floor near his throne -- he couldn't let the Room of Reckoning be littered with fabric, after all.

Kitaniji nodded silently, folding his jacket and taking off his shoes. He brushed his hair back with one gesture of his hand, eyeing his Composer almost hungrily.

"... Then how shall I please you, Sir?"

Smirking, the Composer strolled over to his Conductor and wrapped one arm around his waist.  "Pleasure me," was all he said. Kiryuu would let Kitaniji take the order however he would, let him be creative.

Kitaniji nodded, starting with chaste kisses to his Composer's lips. One arm snaked around the man's waist, hand pressing up against the base of his superior's back. The Conductor's free hand fixed itself in white-silver hair, threading through silken locks as easily as water.

Joshua let Megumi do what he wished at first, tense muscles relaxing slightly at the gentle lip-to-lip contact. After a mere few moments, however, the Composer grew bored and, like a restless child, he pulled back and dragged his tongue over his Conductor's lips.

Letting his own lips rest at the corner of his Conductor's, the Composer murmured, "I'm no porcelain doll, Megumi."

Kitaniji shivered slightly, nodding. "... Of course, Sir," he muttered, clenching the hand in the Composer's hair and returning to kiss him, tongue practically pushing against Joshua's lips for entrance.

With a sigh of satisfaction fluttering against the Conductor's lips, Joshua parted his own pair, letting the older -- and, admittedly, much more experienced -- Reaper do what he wished once more.

Kitaniji pressed his clothed chest to Joshua's naked torso, hand rubbing at the base of his spine. His tongue ran along the inside of Joshua's teeth before pushing against his tongue; practically a challenging gesture.

Apparently, his Conductor was indeed more experienced -- Joshua had had no idea that having the small of his back touched in such a manner would send tendrils of warmth through his body. He paid it no mind, however, choosing instead to focus on pushing back against Kitaniji's tongue.

Kitaniji twisted his tongue against Joshua's, moaning softly into his Composer's mouth. Already he felt hazy, driven to pleasure his superior.

Joshua fought back against Kitaniji's tongue once more, this time to run his own tongue along his Conductor's lower lip.

Kitaniji rubbed in small circles against Joshua's back, tugging gently at Joshua's hair.

_'It's... far too good,'_ the Conductor thought, mind blurring.

The Composer pulled back, his fingers clutching the fabric of Kitaniji's clothing as he lifted himself up on the tips of his toes to whisper in his ear.

"A little more quickly, Conductor."

"Of course, Sir," Kitaniji muttered, licking the rim of Joshua's ear before fixing on his earlobe, sucking harshly and nipping with sharp white teeth.

The grip on the fabric tightened as the Composer dipped his head to the side to give his Conductor ample room to work. He let a low moan escape his lips as his eyes rolled shut, lips still parted.  "S-surely... I'm sure you can do more..." Joshua's breathing was accelerating. "More with... y-your mouth."

In their close proximity, it would be easy for the Conductor to feel the effect of his actions begin to poke against his thigh.

And indeed Kitaniji could feel something against his inner thigh-- but that was for later.   "More with my mouth, you say?" he said, hot breath stimulating the skin of Joshua's neck. "Whatever you wish, my Composer."

The man delivered a multitude of open-mouthed kisses to the pale expanse of Joshua's neck, licking and sucking soft skin.

More low, unabashed sounds of pleasure escaped the Composer as he tilted his head back, his other hand moving to grip his Conductor's shoulder so that he would not fall backwards. He could feel his entire body heating up, each kiss from Kitaniji causing a quick clap of his pulse underneath his skin.

Kitaniji smirked, focusing his mouth right above his Composer's pulse and latching on with his teeth, running his tongue over heated pale skin. He gave a soft moan against his flesh, working as hard as he could to mar the otherwise perfect skin.

The Composer's eyes snapped open as a sharp gasp escaped him. Despite the pride that he carried himself with and the power that he so flaunted, Joshua felt his knees growing weak.

Kitaniji brought himself off the newly darkened skin, licking up Joshua's throat.

"Am I pleasing you, Sir?"

Joshua's fingernails dug into the fabric beneath his hand, eyes half-lidded and his breathing accelerated.

"Give me more," he commanded hoarsely.

The Conductor's hands explored the niches in the Composer's torso, thin pale fingers dancing across perfect pale skin. Those thin pale fingers ran across a defined stomach, going up to Joshua's nipples and tweaking almost harshly, mouth on the boy's collarbone all the while.

"Yes..." The comment came out as a slight hiss, accompanied by a shudder, as the smooth, assaulted flesh puckered underneath the Conductor's fingers.

"Tell me more, Sir," Megumi muttered, kissing down Joshua's chest. "I do need feedback for my work after all."

"You should be well aware that... we're standing instead of..." The Composer decided to abandon the cause, knowing full well that he was not beneath his Conductor. "My throne," he commanded breathlessly.

Megumi nodded, driving Joshua to the oversized throne, his speed just short of desperate.

"So _eager_, Megumi," Joshua purred, taking his seat. "What will you do to bring me to the _pinnacle_ of my pleasure?"

The Composer brazenly spread his legs, exposing his erection.

"Are you going to keep with these little _touches_~? Suck me off? Fuck me raw? Will you take _action_, my Conductor?"

"Sir, I'm here... here for your enjoyment," Megumi breathed, head descending to suck on his left nipple, one hand on the underside of his shaft. "Whatever you will have me do, it shall be done."

The Composer released a shuddering breath, one hand moving to clench at the locks of his Conductor's hair.

"Take these off," he demanded, wriggling his hips slightly in reference to the slacks he wore.

Megumi nodded, pulling the pants off while sucking on Joshua's puckered nipple, the hand returning to stroke his member through the fabric of the Composer's underwear.

The muscles in Joshua's hips and thighs visibly tensed in tune with the moan that escaped him. Despite this, his smirk had finally returned.

"Ea... eat it while it's hot," he lilted breathlessly.

The Conductor nodded, lips descending down Joshua's stomach towards the waistband of his underwear.

"It would be my pleasure, Sir," Megumi mumbled, slipping the garment off with his hands and fondling the Composer's healthy pair of balls.

Once again an unstifled moan escaped Joshua, one louder than the one that had preceded it.

Kitaniji nodded, mouth kissing along his Composer's hips before he descended towards his member, licking the very tip almost experimentally.

"You wish me to eat, Sir?"

Underneath Megumi's tongue, the erection stiffened considerably. Leaning back in his throne, eyes closed, mouth dry, and chest heaving, Joshua only nodded, not wanting to spare the effort.

Megumi licked up and down the underside of Joshua's shaft, enjoying the slightly salty taste of his superior. Quickly his lips closed around the tip, tongue idly playing with the slit at his head.

"More vigor, Conductor -- ahhhhhh --"

The Composer's tone could barely retain the power and sense of authority it usually maintained. The grip on Megumi's locks tightened significantly, demandingly.

Megumi moaned around the organ in his mouth, head beginning to bob back and forth, taking in his Composer bit by delicious bit. His hands focused on stimulating the base; he was determined to make Joshua scream in pleasure.

Moans that escaped the Composer once sporadically were now chained, echoing within the empty throne room. Joshua was no longer leaning back but now leaning forward, his abdomen flush with his Conductor's forehead as he arched his hips into the warmth around him.

"More, more, more...!"

Megumi increased his pace, taking in the Composer almost to the very base, moaning around him and resisting the instinct to gag. His hands held to Joshua's hips, tracing small circles along the skin. Truth be told, he fed off of the delectable sounds Joshua made; that much was apparent by the erection steadily forming in his trousers.

"Ahh... Megumi, _Megumi!_"

Joshua could feel warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach and precome gathering at the tip of his erection inside of his Conductor's mouth.

Megumi continued to lick and suck on Joshua's member, careful to not let his teeth come into contact. His tongue massaged the head, licking up the precome and swallowing as he saw fit. His face was flushed, eyes half-lidded; the Conductor was enjoying this far too much.

For every bit of precome that the Conductor licked away, there was instantly more to replace it. Joshua's breathing was heavy, each harsh exhale accompanied by a cry. The even tone on the Composer's face was marred by a heavy flush to match the shade of his parted lips.

Megumi breathed in through his nose, hand reaching underneath Joshua's thighs to squeeze at his perfect rear. He knew that the Composer's release was close; there was only a bit more to go.

Joshua's breathing only hitched slightly with surprise -- how daring of his Conductor! -- before he released a low, barely audible groan of desperation. Only after it had escaped did he realize how much he had just rung the neck of his dignity.

Megumi would have smirked were it possible, going along as fast as he could, bobbing his head back and forth along Joshua's member, moaning fully around him.

Finally, Joshua's head tilted back, with one last cry as his warm seed shot out into Megumi's mouth, pulling him into sweet release.

Megumi swallowed it all as it came, small trickles of it dribbling past the man's mouth. He brought his mouth off, licking off whatever he didn't manage to get in the first go and swallowing.

"You enjoyed yourself, Sir?"

It took a few moments, but Joshua's panting eventually dwindled down to heavy but even breaths. He looked down at his Conductor, eyes dark and lips curled into a smirk.

"Excellent work," he said coolly. "Now do the same for yourself."

Megumi got up, wiping his mouth with his hand, expression neutral. Already he was painfully hard, his erection clearly showing through his bottoms. Wordlessly, his pants slipped off, right hand curling around his member, face tinged pink, knowing that this was all he was to get.

Strangely enough, he was more than satisfied.


End file.
